In The Dark
by BTRlover1122
Summary: Chase is being physically and emotionally abused at school, reason being his smartness and him being short. The abuse leads to depression and cutting. Then Chase meets Emily, an ex cutter with a heart of gold. Can she bring him back to life?
1. Prolouge

Chase Davenport sat on his bed and wondered 'Why him?'. He was the youngest of three bionic kids. His brother Adam being the oldest, and then his sister Bree. His bionic powers were super smarts and super senses. Because of the extreme smarts, Chase was bullied and teased badly. On top of being smart, He was short which led to being bullied more.

The cd Chase was listening to drowned out the sound of him crying. He picked up the razor on his bathroom counter and slit his wrist, not being able to resist anymore. Tears mixed with blood as the power went out because of the raging storm outside.

No one knew about what was happening with Chase, not even Mr. Davenport or Tasha. However, It might benefit to tell the story from the beginning.

**Thank you for reading. I'll have Chapter one up really soon. Please review and fan. Thank you! x, Breana**


	2. Chapter 1

Chase woke up that morning dreading the day ahead. He was bullied by the older and taller kids for his smartness and for him being short.

_*Flashback*_

_It was Adam, Bree, and Chase's second day of school. They all had different first period classes. (Chase had math, Adam had Language Arts, and Bree had History) _

_Chase was walking to class when Mitchell stepped in front of him and pushed him against a wall of lockers. "Hey shorty, what is 455000 times 6600303099?" Mitchell had heard Chase spitting out math facts in a conversation with his math teacher, Ms. Heventa the day before. "3.00313791E+15." Chase answered, not amiditing that this was the simpler answer. "Geek." And with that Chase was punched in the face and the stomach, both leaving bruises along with the bruises already forming from being slammed into the lockers._

_*End of Flashback*_

Since then Chase was being taunted by a lot more people, including Trent, the leader of the school's jocks. Chase didn't want to go to school at all. He didn't want to fake sick, but he actually wasn't feeling well. He walked down to the kitchen. "Tasha?" "Yes Chase?" "I'm not feeling well today. Can I please stay home from school?" "Yes, you need to rest. " '_Donald should've let them go to school earlier, then they would've been exposed to more germs._' Tasha muttered under her breath, thinking no one else could hear her, but Chase heard her. _No, _he thought, _If that had happed it would be worse._

Chase slept until 5 pm. He felt better when he woke up. About the sickness, not about the bullying. Chase was getting more and more depressed as time went on.

One dark night, the rain poured and splattered against Chase's window. Chase climbed out his window and stood in the rain. Tears ran down his face. Those thoughts haunted him. _Short. Nerd. Dork. Geek. Inadequate. _He bit his lip and winced at the words.

Chase sat on a rock under a tree and leaned against the trunk. He sighed as the thunder rolled and lightning split the sky in half. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. He then stood up and walked back to under his bedroom window.

After he climbed back into his bedroom, Chase grabbed some dry clothes and took a shower. After he got dressed, Chase checked the computer. They were there, the messages.

Chase went and turned the cd player as loud as it could go without hurting his ears or disturbing everyone. He got tired so he turned the volume down and fell asleep.

*2 hours later*

Chase woke up half asleep. He checked his phone for the time. It was 9:20 pm. Just then Bree walked into the room. "Are you Alright? I know what's been happening at school." "Yes Bree, I'm fine." He said, not telling the truth. She then left the room, going back to her own room.

Chase Davenport sat on his bed and wondered 'Why him?'. He was the youngest of three bionic kids. His brother Adam being the oldest, and then his sister Bree. His bionic powers were super smarts and super senses. Because of the extreme smarts, Chase was bullied and teased badly. On top of being smart, He was short which led to being bullied more.

The cd Chase was listening to drowned out the sound of him crying. He picked up the razor on his bathroom counter and slit his wrist, not being able to resist anymore. Tears mixed with blood as the power went out because of the raging storm outside.

No one knew about what was happening with Chase, not even Mr. Davenport or Tasha.


	3. Chapter 2

Chase's .P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and saw the dried blood on my arm. I'd never thought it'd come to this, but it just seemed right. I went to my bathroom and cleaned and bandaged the cuts. Then I got dressed and was going to go downstairs for breakfast. "What happened to your arm?" Mr. Davenport asked in the hallway. "Nothing." "It doesn't look like nothing. You have cuts on both your wrists." "What's for breakfast?" I asked changing the subject.

"I don't know ask Tasha." I went downstairs and Tasha was in the kitchen and Adam, Leo and Bree were watching cartoons. Bree wasn't paying any attention to the tv, she was texting, probably Ethan or one of her girl friends. I sat down on one of the bar stools at the counter. "Good Morning Tasha what's for breakfast?" "I don't know. What do you want?" "Chocolate Chip pancakes." "With bacon and toast?" "Mhmm." I nodded. "Ok."

She got out the stuff and soon everyone else including Mr. Davenport was sitting at the counter. "Can I have eggs too?" Bree asked. "Yes just let me get them out along with another pan." "Ok." I hid the cuts on my arms as best I could and no one noticed.

After breakfast I went back upstairs and cleaned the blood off the razor so Tasha wouldn't suspect anything when she cleaned later and to be sanitary. I got bored and decided to use the computer and soon regretted it. More people were bullying me online. _Lame. Short. Nerd. Dork. Smart ass. Freak. Inadequate. _ Those words were haunting.

I must've dozed off somewhere in between 9 am and what is now 12:30 because Bree came up to my room and asked what I wanted for lunch. "Just a turkey sandwich please." I told her. "Alright I'll go tell mom." At this point Bree had started calling Tasha mom, in partake due to the fact that we had never had a mom or met our biological parents. Before Tasha, Mr. Davenport was never married or had a girlfriend. Or he hadn't had one when we were created or after we were created.

After I ate my lunch I went outside to play football with Adam and Leo. Once outside, I noticed a moving truck down the street near the once vacant house that had a sold sign on it. I noticed a girl and a boy around our age standing by the moving truck. Instantly the feeling of dread returned to the pit of my stomach. Since the house was so close to ours I knew they'd be going to our school. What if they turned out to be not so nice?


	4. Chapter 3

It was now Sunday, November 23rd. I didn't see the girl or boy that I saw outside yesterday outside today so I absent mindedly played video games with Adam. Leo had homework to do since he put it off until today. Mine was already done and I don't really think Adam was able to understand any of his homework. Especially Math.

It was late afternoon when the power went out. Shortly after Mr. Davenport came back downstairs. "Ok, I called the power company. They said that the power would be back on by around 6:30. Since theres nothing else to do, why don't we go on a little road trip and go visit my mom. She's always wanted to meet you. She also knows your bionic so we're good." "Ok. Since she knows about our bionics and theres nothing else to do. Visiting your mom sounds kinda nice actually." I told him.

"She's actually really cool. She actually got me my first chemistry set." "Cool. How old were you then?" "I was 12. She would've gotten me one sooner if not for dad disapproving." "So does she do anything having to do with science?" "She is a nurse and my aunt is a veterinarian and my other aunt is a doctor." "That's cool. So, what was her first thought on you creating bionic super humans?" I asked as we finished loading the car.

"She thought is was interesting, because its common sense that superheroes aren't real. She likes the prospects of super smarts best because one of her saying is 'Intelligence is the best policy.'" For the first time in weeks, I smiled a real smile.

Before we left I forced myself to wear a long sleeved shirt even though it was only 68* outside. It was only an around 45 minute drive to Mr. Davenport's mothers house. The car ride was fairly loud though, with Bree's phone beeping, Leo's handheld video game and Adams inconsistent babbling.

Once we got there, I saw that his mother's house was fairly small in comparison to our house, but it was still pretty big. From the front you could see that it used to be a one level house but it got two levels built up over it. Thats pretty interesting.

Mr. Davenport knock on the door. A woman not much older then him opened the door. She had black longish hair that went to her mid back and she had brown eyes that were almost amber. "Donald!" she said excitedly and hugged him. "Aunt Christina!" Davenport said and hugged her back. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she let go.

"Well the power went out and won't be back on for at least three hours so we decided to surprise you." "That's great. Now who are the kids?" "Adam, Bree and Chase remember. And my stepson Leo." "Oh right. He's told me a lot about you guys. Adam, you'd get along with your cousin Chris and his best friend Marie. Bree, you'd get along with your cousin Alexa and her best friend Megan. Chase, you'd get along with your cousin Noah and his best friend Breana. Before you go off, I'd like to introduce you to the family." We all nodded.

"Okay. First there's me, Aunt Christina and Noah's mom. I work as a doctor and I love my job. During my time off I work as a dance instructor part time. Second, there's Aunt Alyssa and Chris and Alexa's mom. She works as a veterinarian and also has horses at her house. Chris play soccer and does horseback riding and Alexa does horseback riding and volleyball and there's her veterinary practice so she does a lot of shuffling everywhere. Noah wants to be a veterinarian so he usually hangs out with them too. Breana wants to be a veterinarian as well. Third there's Chris, Marie, Alexa, Megan, Noah and Breana. Chris horseback rides and plays soccer, Marie plays soccer and volleyball and is a beginner horseback rider. Alexa horseback rides and plays volleyball, Megan horseback rides and does hunter/jumper competitions, Noah does dance a little bit and wants to be a veterinarian he doesn't horseback ride that much but always goes with Breana, Breana horseback rides, sings, acts, and wants to be a veterinarian if her singing acting career doesn't work out. And last but not least, Mine and Alyssa's sister and Donald's mom, Maria. She works as a nurse and when anyone is sick she takes over. And we all play football amaturly."

After that we had an all inclusive family football game and me, Adam, Bree, and Leo met Alyssa's dogs, Bella and Dolly. They're both pit bulls and the sweetest dogs ever. They stayed close by me, Noah and Breana. Leo ended up hanging with Adam, Chris and Marie.

**Okay there's chapter three. It's just a filler chapter. I felt I had to do something with Mr. Davenport's family, since they haven't had his mom or dad in an episode and they did Tasha's mom in an episode. The characters in this chapter will only appear one more time in another chapter towards the end. And no mary sues. Mary Sues are bad. One of the reasons for the filler chapter is otherwise I had no Idea what to write beyond paragraph 2, sentence 1. And for Christina having Amber eyes, don't worry, there will be no vampires whatsoever. I just got an idea for a Twilight fanfiction though. Bella is my aunts dog in real life and Dolly is a dog I want (I've been looking at too many classified ads thanks to boredness and writers block).**


	5. Chapter 4

It was Monday. Though hanging out with family helped my dread a little bit, I was still nervous about going back to school today. The words, the pushing, the punching, all hurt full.

I had woken up late so I was running to math so I wasn't late. I ended up running into someone. I looked up. It was a blonde girl with green eyes. I noticed she was wearing a long sleeved t shirt."Sorry about that I'm Chase." "I'm Emily. Would you mind helping me find my classes? I just moved here. The principal is showing my brother around since he plays football and all, but she told me to find my own way around." "She'll do that. She just cares about sports. Come with me I'll show you around." "Thanks. So what class do you have first period?" "I have math."

"So do I." "Then follow me. You can sit me, my sister, my brother and stepbrother at lunch. Your brother can sit with us too if he wants too." She rolled her eyes. "If he doesn't end up sitting with the jocks and populars because of Principal Perry and football." "Exactly. What's your favorite subject?" "Math and Science." she answered.

"I also like Social studies and language arts. What subjects do you like?" "Math and Social studies." Just then the bell rang. "Crap we're late." she said. We ran the rest of the way to math class and Emily ended up sitting next to me. "Today's lesson will be Scientific Equations." "Easy." I said. "I second that." Emily said quietly. I'm starting to like her.

It turned out that so far we had all our classes together: Math, History, and Gym. Adam was with us for History and they both were with us for Gym, along with Leo. I introduced Emily to them. 'Guys, this is the new girl Emily." "Emily, this is my sister Bree, my brother Adam, and my step brother Leo." Bree squealed and walked away with Emily, talking. Adam then went after them, telling Bree to wait for him. "Does she have a sister?" Leo asked. "She just told me about her brother."

"Oh well. I still like Janelle, I was just asking because she is pretty." "Ok." After we had gym, Emily Joined us at lunch. "So tell us about yourself." I told her. "Well, I like school and I usually get good grades, I live with my mom and older brother Alex, I have two dogs and I love animals. I want to be a Singer/Dancer when I'm older. If not, then a Veterinarian If possible, I would love to have cured cancer someday. Though if I did end up curing cancer, it would have been finding a cure for animals first and it worked on humans. My favorite subjects are Math and Science. My favorite spots are football, baseball and volleyball. I sing, play guitar and dance and I am against animal cruelty. I also kinda act."

"Hold on." she said and got up from the lunch table. She brought back with her a boy that was around a foot taller than her. He had brown hair and green eyes like her. "This is my brother Alex." "Alex, this is Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo." "Nice to meet you." he said and sat down with us. "Ok, Emily already told us about herself so it's your turn." Bree told Alex. "Ok well, I live with Emily and our mom. We have two dogs, Bear and Badger. I play guitar and football. My favorite school subjects are Science and Gym. I don't want to be a professional football player like everyone thinks, I want to be a doctor and help people."

It was then my turn. "My favorite subjects are Math and History. I live with Adam and Bree, our Dad and stepmom and our step brother Leo. I usually get my homework done so at home I usually use the computer or play video games with Adam and Leo. I'm not sure what I want to be when I grow up yet, probably a scientist/inventor and I'm with Emily on potentially curing cancer."

Bree went next. "My favorite subject are Home Ec and Language Arts. I love fashion and horses. I kinda want to have my own fashion line someday and hopefully dad might let me start horseback riding lessons." We were allowed to go outside after lunch and a baseball was about to hit Emily so I quickly went by her and used my forcefield to protect her, not caring who was watching.


	6. Chapter 5

That night, Chase laid back on his bed, thinking about what had happened that day. After he used his force field so she didn't did get hit with a baseball, Emily had asked him what it was exactly. He said it was nothing, that it was just the sun messing with her vision. He knew she didn't believe him, but she didn't question him again because her brother walked over to them and wanted to talk to her before class started.

He knew he would have to tell Emily about him being bionic. He just wasn't sure how to tell her, besides being worried about her or her brother thinking he was a freak.

After school, him and Emily had exchanged phone numbers, so he decided to ask her if she wanted to come to his house after school the next day. He just needed to figure out how to tell her that him, Bree, and Adam are bionic.

It was too late to text her then, so he put on Saving Abel and zoned out and tried to sleep. He woke up the next morning quite early, around 4 am. He then went and grabbed the razor and slit his wrists again, the pain mostly settling his brain. He bandaged his wrists and went back to bed, the sleep over coming his emotions.

He woke back up at 6:10, finally feeling well rested. He then took a quick shower and got dressed. He then went downstairs and made himself a bowl of cereal before school. He left for school early and waited for Emily outside school. While he was waiting he grabbed a book out of his backpack and began to read. She than walked up without her brother and sat down next to him.

"Hey." He then looked over and smiled at her. "Hey." "What are you reading?" "The Hunger Games. I took it from my sister after she finished reading it." "Oh I love the series. I finished book three last month. I have the movie on dvd if you want to come over and watch it when your finished with the book."

"I'd love to do that. The book is amazing so far and I saw the movie trailer and I want to see it." "Okay just call me later in the week when you're done reading the book. I'm sure you read pretty fast because I definitely do." "I do read pretty fast. I'll read anything if It sounds good." "Same. I've read pretty much all the books we have at home. I'm always looking for something new to read."

By then the bell rang to go inside so Chase walked Emily to her locker and then they went to class together. The rest of the morning went by fast and after lunch they snuck outside and sat on the bench together talking. Emily's head was on Chase's shoulder and it felt like they were the only people in the world in that moment. Then the bell rang interrupting them. They scrambled inside, going to their next class.

The day went by quickly and Chase walked her home. Before she went inside, Chase hugged her and she hugged back tightly, leaving a blush on his face. He walked to his house in a daze. He was falling for her and he knew she was perfect.


	7. Chapter 6

It was the night of November 25th. That morning, Chase had cut himself again and at school that day he had made a date to go over to Emily's house to watch Hunger Games after he finished reading the book. He checked his phone and it was only 6:15, so he decided to text Emily.

_To: Emily From: Chase_

_Hey. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out at my house tomorrow after school?_

**To: Chase From: Emily**

**Sure I'm not doing any thing tomorrow afternoon. I'll just tell my mom i'll be going home with you instead of going straight home.**

_To: Emily From: Chase_

_Ok. You know how we have no school Thursday and Friday? Maybe you can stay over here one night if you're not going out of town for Thanksgiving._

**To: Chase: From: Emily**

**I can probably stay over tomorrow night. We're leaving for Indiana for the weekend Friday morning. Alex is staying with his friend Adam from our old school tomorrow and Thursday. Adam and his sister live close enough to us.**

_To: Emily From: Chase_

_Ah. Ok. Bree would love to hang out with you tomorrow too. Well I have to go. Tasha has dinner ready._

**To: Chase From: Emily**

**Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. :)**

_To: Emily From: Chase_

_K. :)_

Chase felt his heart beat faster from texting Emily. He couldn't wait to see her the next morning and he wanted to hear her voice. He went downstairs from his room and sat at the table. Tasha had made lasagna for dinner. During dinner, Bree was talking nonstop, barely leaving room for anyone else to talk.

After dinner, Chase went back up to his and finished his homework. After that he cleaned the razor he'd been using to cut himself. Then he changed into his pajamas and put his ipod on shuffle and went to bed early, wanting the next morning to come as quickly as possible.


	8. Chapter 7

Chase's .P.O.V.

I woke up that next morning wanting to see Emily again. I was starting to fall for her even more. But I don't even know if she likes me back. I want to hold her in my arms and for everything to be better. I sat up in bed and checked the time. It was 5:40.

I decided to get out of bed even though it was early. I then took a shower and got dressed, listening to music extra quiet as to not wake up Bree, who had a room next to mine. I sat back down on the bed and leaned my head against the wall. I zoned out for a minute until I heard my phone beep. It was a text from Emily, saying that she'll meet me at school and that she can stay the night tonight.

I sighed, knowing that soon I'll have to tell her about me being bionic and I didn't know if she'll accept me then. It was 6:30, so Tasha would be just getting up, along with Adam, Bree, and Leo. Though Leo usually doesn't fully wake up until 7:15 in the morning. I walked downstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal. After I finished, I left the house.

I started walking to school and I ran into Emily on the path. She looked beautiful in the morning sunlight. "Hey." "Hi Chase. What did you get for question number 7 on our math homework yesterday? That was the only question I didn't get." "I got x over 4 times y equals 47." "Oh. Hey. I actually got the answer right." "Awesomeness." I smiled and high fived her. She smiled and laid her head on my shoulder as we were walking.

I couldn't help but feel that we could be more than friends. We reached the school and walked inside. It was 7:20 so we walked straight to math class. The rest of the morning went by fast and then we went to lunch.

We walked up to the lunch line and Trent stopped us. "Hey new girl, why are you hanging with some one like that dork Davenport over there?" "He is not a dork, he is better than you." she told him. Not having anything to say to that, he pushed me and I fell into an empty table. After that, I walked out of the cafeteria and walked out of the school. I then walked back home in the chilly fall air. I snuck in the back door. Tasha wasn't home and Davenport was down in the lab so no one noticed that I was home.

I walked up to my bedroom and the tears streamed down my face. Trent had embarrassed me in front of pretty much the whole school. I grabbed the razor and cut my wrists for the third time. I cleaned the razor and put it back in place. I then bandaged my wrists and pulled my sleeves back down. I laid down in bed and smelt Emily's perfume on my shirt. She probably thinks I'm a fool.

I heard footsteps up the stairs and Davenport came into my room. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school." "I just forgot my science homework." I said, sitting up. "Well I'll drive you back to school." The whole car ride we sat in eerie silence. When I got back to school lunch was almost over. The bell rang and I walked to my 5th period class, which was Language Arts.

Emily sat across the room from me, so we couldn't talk or effectively pass notes. She looked over at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. In those few seconds, our eyes met. I felt myself blush and I turned away. I couldn't focus the rest of class because she was on my mind. Class finally ended and I walked out of the classroom, 9th period was my free period. Emily walked up to me in the hallway. "Where were you? Are you okay?" "I just forgot my science homework," I said, covering the truth. "And I'm fine."

She walked away, looking suspicious of me. The day thankfully ended and I met up with Adam, Bree and Leo outside school. Emily walked over shortly after. "Are you ready to spend the night bestie?" Bree asked Emily. "Yes. I have extra clothes with me so we don't have to stop at my house." Tasha picked us up from school and we went back to our house.

I gave Emily a tour of the house. "Who is she?" Davenport asked, walking into the living room. "Mr. Davenport, this is Emily." "Oh, um nice to meet you Emily." "Nice to meet you too. Mr. Davenport." He then walked over to Tasha in the kitchen. As we were walking up to my room, Eddie popped up onto the lcd screen in the wall. "Oh, so little Chase has a girlfriend." he said. "Emily is not my girlfriend." But I wished she was.

Eddie then disappeared from the screen. "What was that?" Emily asked. "Eddie, the computer that is connected to the house." "Like a smart home computer?" "Yes." We walked up the stairs the rest of the way and I showed her my room.

Emily's .P.O.V.

Chase showed me his room and I noticed he had a razor on his bathroom counter. Why would he have a razor? It almost made me want to cut again. But that was the past, not the present. I couldn't help but feel Chase was hiding something. Something big.

Chase's .P.O.V.

As we started walking back downstairs, Emily stopped me. "Chase, I think you have something you need to tell me. On Monday, during lunch you jumped in front of me to protect me from getting hit with a baseball I assume. It looked like you had a forcefield around you. I asked about it, and you said it was just the sun messing with my vision, but I know what I saw. I need an answer. What exactly happened back there?"

I took a deep breath. I knew she would ask that. "Well, you see, Mr. Davenport kinda created me, Adam and Bree to help save the world. We're bionic, meaning we have powers normal human beings don't. Adam has super strength and heat vision, Bree has super speed and I have super smarts and super senses. In addition, I have a forcefield. Also, if I get mad enough, I turn into Spike."

"Who's Spike?" she asked me. "Spike is the complete opposite of me. From what Bree has told me, he's a jerk and will readily start a fight." "Remind me to never get you mad then. Anyways, why didn't you tell me in the first place?" "I thought that you wouldn't accept me if you knew." "Chase," she said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Why wouldn't I accept you? I liked you before I found out about your bionics and I still like you now." she said and hugged me.

"Come on, Bree's probably wondering where we are." We went back downstairs and Bree was in the kitchen, making popcorn. "Where were you guys?" she asked us. "We were talking." I told her. "Anyways, do you want to watch a movie?" "Sure, do you have The Lightning Thief?" "I think so. I'll go check." Bree said, putting the bowl of popcorn down. "Yep we do!" she shouted a few minutes later." "Bree, you don't have to hide your speed from me anymore. Chase told me that you, Adam, and Chase are bionic."

Bree looked shocked. "Chase you told her?" "I had too. I couldn't keep secrets anymore." I said to her. "If it makes you feel any better, I won't tell anyone. Not even my brother if you don't want him to know." "Promise you won't? But your brother can know if need be." Bree told Emily. "I promise. On my life." I was surprised at her saying those words. "Thank you." Bree said and hugged her. "Now how about we watch that movie."

Bree put the dvd in and started the movie. We sat on the couch and Emily was between me and Bree. Around halfway through the movie, Adam and Leo came downstairs and watched the rest of it with us. What I saw of the movie was good, but I couldn't really focus because of how close Emily was to me. At one point, our hands touched. I could hear her slow, even breathing. Her beauty was stained in my brain. She laid her head on my chest and I could just barely hear her heat beat.

The movie ended and Emily was asleep. I didn't want to wake her, so I covered us up and leaned against the arm of the couch. Emily looked peaceful. Before I fell asleep, I thought I saw scar marks on her wrist.


	9. Chapter 8

Chase's P.O.V.

I woke up on the couch with Emily still in my arms. She was drooling a little bit and I thought that was kinda cute. Since she was still asleep, I decided to etheir fall back asleep or wait for her to wake up. A few minutes later, I felt her shudder and start to sit up. She yawned. "Uh, good morning Chase. Did I fall asleep here last night?" I smiled. "Good morning Emily. Yeah, you fell asleep on my shoulder while we were watching the movie. I don't mind though. You look cute when your asleep." She blushed. "Thanks Chase. So where are the others?" "Up in their bedrooms." "So we're alone?" She asked. "For now." I answered her. "Um, Chase?" "Yes Emily?" "There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now." "What is it?" "Well you see," She began. Just then, Adam and Leo burst downstairs, interrupting her. "Morning boys." She said, turning to look at them. "Morning." Leo said awkwardly. I wonder what he's up to now. I'm also wondering what Emily wants to tell me. Too bad Mr. Davenport didn't design me with a mind reading app, one I could easily turn on and off. Then I could use it on Emily just this once. Does she like me back? If she does, then maybe I have a chance.

"So you want any breakfast?" I asked Emily, carefully looking her up and down, studying her. She had an angel face, her eyes a pale green rimmed with a shade of forest green. I wasn't trying to stare at her chest but I couldn't help but notice how perfect her breasts were. No bigger than a C cup and small enough not to make to much of a fuss about. "Yeah. I'd like something to eat. What do you have?" She asked, almost catching me staring at her. "Cereal. It that ok?" "Cereal's fine." She said, stretching her back out as she got up from the couch. As she stretched, the bottom of her shirt rode up, showing a bit of her stomach. She was thin, with a perfect body. God, I just met her a few days ago, but I was already starting to fall for her. Her personality was what attracted me to her in the first place, and made me want to be friends with her, but her body was just.. I can't describe it. I've never felt like this about any girl or guy before. I mean, yeah Bree and I weren't related, but to me, she was my sister.

Emily sat at the kitchen counter and I got out two bowls before rummaging the pantry for the actual cereal. "What kind of cereal do you want? We have Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Lucky Charms, Adam's Powdered Sugar Cookie Donut Os, what else?" I asked digging further into the party. "Cinnamon Toast Crunch is fine." Emily said, playing with the ends of her shirt sleeves. I noticed a linear scar on her right wrist. When she noticed me staring she pulled her hand away, placing it into her lap. _Had she been cutting like I have? _I questioned as I gave her her cereal before sitting down with my own bowl of Cheerios. We didn't really say anything to each other as we ate our breakfast. I wondered what she was thinking. Did I do something wrong? Or is it something that happened in her past? I wanted to know. She was the best thing that had happened to me since I was sent to the hellhole they call school. I mean sure I was super smart, and practically already knew everything, but I needed to go to school as it was the law. I didn't want to go, but if I didn't go, then I would've never have met Emily.

I could tell that she at least used to cut. It doesn't look like she has any recent cuts. But what happening in her past would've made her do it? Was she abused? Bullied? If the answer was the first one, I don't know how I could bear it. She was just so sweet and bubbly. Who would be cruel enough to abuse someone like her? If it was her father, I'd kill him for sure. It couldn't be her brother, as I saw they acted with each other and how he cared about her. And her mom, that couldn't be it etheir. Otherwise she wouldn't want to go home and want to stay with us all the time. And if it was her mom, she would have a bunch of bruises that she got recently. I want the kind of relationship with her where we can tell each other about everything. She was that important to me and I hope that we could make a relationship work.

Emily's .P.O.V.

This morning, Chase had seen some of the scars on my wrist from when I used to cut. I know I'll have to tell him, Adam, Bree, and Leo one of these days, but I'm just not sure how. And my father, what he did to me. That's something I don't really want to share. Alex was with me through it all. He was my older brother, and a good one too. And Chase, he'd told me the secret about him being bionic, which was huge, but fine, as long as he's telling the truth. But I knew he was still keeping something from me. I'd seen the razor on his bathroom counter yesterday. And how he acted yesterday after what Trent did at lunch. Trent, God I don't like him. He reminds me of a younger version of my dad and it's just creepy. I'm glad for my mom taking Alex and I back and away from my father. It's better this way then if we would've stayed with that monster. Mom was right to leave him. He was a no-good, drunken deadbeat.

If things had been different, then my relationship with Chase would end up different, if I'd even met him. But I'm glad for meeting Chase. He seems like a good guy. He's also really cute and kind of hot too. Only a bonus, as I wouldn't be with him just for his looks if we did end up in a relationship. If we did, I'd be forever grateful to whatever force controls humanity. Weather it be God, or some other being, it doesn't matter. Chase was just.. there was something about him I couldn't explain. Like that I might of been drawn to him to help him to not fall into a pit of despair like I almost did. His brother, sister, step-brother, step-mom and creator seem oblivious. Like how could they not notice that something was going on with Chase emotionally? It was not my place to judge though. Sometimes things just happen. Like they did with me. Chase, he's just special. And not because he's bionic.

It's just really hard to explain how I feel about him. Even to my brother, who had pretty much raised me even though he was only three years older than me. And my brother and I, we were really close. My dad had never really wanted kids that much, much less a daughter. When my mom left when I was about 3 and Alex was about 5 and a half, he was angry at her for dumping us on him. After a while, he started taking it out on us, mostly me though as I was female and I looked like her. He brought home various women over the years, just to have sex with. Most of them were always nice to us. There was one in particular, Silvia. She had black hair down her back and her ice blue eyes were hard not to notice. She had always said that Alex kind of reminded her of her son, even though her son had been my age. I'd never met her son, but I would've liked too. Sometimes I'd wonder about him. Weather he had a good life or not. No body deserved to suffer like I did. Or like Alex did by having to watch his little sister get beaten.

Life wasn't easy, but we'd got through it. Alex had also been the first one to notice me cutting back when I used to cut. Heck, he knew me better than our own mother. He then told our mother and they got me help. I'm better now, but I still remember how it felt. How the pain helped but yet it didn't. The blood rushing out of every fresh cut. Wearing long sleeve shirt to hide the fresh cuts. Everything. It was something that would stick with me forever. And now, I have a high tolerance for pain. But I would never cut again. No matter how hard it gets. I promised myself that.

**Ok, I thought this chapter should have more in Emily's .P.O.V. and revealing more of her past. I ended the chapter there, as writing more of this chapter would possibly mess up the timeline I had for this story. Anyways, Please review. I love to get feedback and reviews are always appreciated. Oh, and sorry about the bit with Chase having sorta.. sexual thoughts about Emily, but Chase is fifteen and teenagers have hormones. *Points To Herself* Prime example. And yes, Chase is still depressed. You'll see how that gets resolved later in the story.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chase's .P.O.V.

It was now sometime after three pm. Emily had just left to go back home and I missed her already. She was amazing and beautiful. But me, I was a mess. I took a deep breath before returning to my bedroom. I closed the door before grabbing my copy of The Hunger Games and beginning to read. After a few minutes, I was sunk into the book, but I went to the stereo and turned it on. Sound of Madness by Shinedown immediately blasted through the speakers and I put the song on repeat. I couldn't explain it, but the song really fit for how I felt. "I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain. Somehow I'm still here to explain. That the darkest hour never comes in the night. You could sleep with a gun, but when you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?" I was kinda angry now, it wasn't something that could be initiated by just anything. Except for Spike I was pretty welcome with controlling my anger.

"I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality, if there's an afterlife, then it'll set you free. But I'm not gonna part the seas. You're a self-fulfilling prophecy. You think that crying to me, looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe, you've been infected by a social disease. Well, then take your medicine." I looked down at the cuts on wrist. This is why we cut, the madness, the need to know we're still alive by feeling pain and watching the blood run out. I felt the definitive urge to get out the razor again. The addiction is maddening. It both weakens us and makes stronger at the same time. Sometimes we fight the urge, other times we don't. But it all makes sense eventually.

Angry tears were streaming down my face and I felt alone even though there were people around me. I grabbed the razor from the bathroom and I slit my wrists again. I didn't feel anything this time. I just watched the blood run out and into the sink. The trickle of blood slowly stopped, afterwards which I got the bandages out and fixed my wrists. I slid on a plaid long sleeve shirt over my black Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt and I went and sat on my bed. Everything just flashed before me. Between everything that has happened, I don't know if I can handle any more of it. I thought about just ending it all. But then that would mean not having Emily or being able to have any kids when I get older. Emily is all I need. And maybe family as well. But even though Davenport raised me and I grew up with Adam and Bree, I really didn't have any family. I was just genetically created in a lab and developed in a tube. That really doesn't count for family. If I only knew about my real parents and if I had any siblings. Even through that, Bree and Adam were _almost_ like they were my brother and sister by blood. But I knew they weren't, which just added fuel to the fire.

The fire was a mix of anger, sadness and depression. It burned everything in it's path until there was nothing left. When there was nothing left, all hope was lost until someone found you again and fixed you. But sometimes, finding a person to fix you was hard. I couldn't tell Bree because then she'd tell Davenport and he might send me away so I could get better. And then I wouldn't be able to go to school or see Emily. I could possibly tell Emily, as I believe she went through something similar, but I wouldn't know how to tell her. And if she does like me, even though she now knows I'm bionic, I don't know what she'd think about all this. Weather she'd help me or be afraid of me. That was something I was afraid of. I love her. And if she stopped liking me, I would die. She was my One Thing. The person that would save me from everything. I just... I just don't know right now. It was maddening really, not knowing how she felt about me. Maybe if Adam and Leo hadn't interrupted us this morning, I would know. But I can't blame them, as they're like my brothers. And things always happen.

I sighed, staring up at the ceiling. If this was what life was like, I don't know how much I can take. But I need to try. For Emily.

* * *

**Ok, this chapter is pretty short after the length of the last two chapters, but it makes sense, as the next few chapters will probably be big in the Angst and Drama. So anyways, I hope you like this chapter in all it's Angstness and give the song Sound of Madness by Shinedown a listen. It's one of my favorites and of course, really fits for the chapter. I love Shinedown, one of my favorite bands. Love you guys. Thank you.**

**X, Breana.**

**.P.S. I'm turning 14 tomorrow on Saturday Feb. 9th. Whoop! Same age as Mateus Ward so more Whoop! Hehe. Again, thank you lovelies for reading and reviewing. Also, Rainbow cupcakes for all of you! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**So excited for chapter 10 since we're getting closer to Emily finding out about Chase and IT'S THE 10TH CHAPTER FOR FUCKING CRYING OUT LOUD! AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? That the story is closer to being finished, and this fanfic was the very first Lab Rats fanfic I e****ver started writing, and with all the reads and reviews, faves and follows this fic has gotten, I'm so proud. I love all of you Readers/Fallen Angels and keep those reviews coming! They always make me so happy and help me write faster a little bit if I don't have writer's block. Well enough of my inconsistent rambling, the City Is Ours and the very first episode of Lab Rats Season 2, Speed Trapped is amazing and awesome, so EPIC! Oh, and this chapter will be split in Emily's and Chase's Points of view again.**

* * *

Emily's .P.O.V.

I was sitting on my bed, thinking about Chase. I had headphones in listening to Three Days Grace, one of my very favorite bands, their One-X album having very well pretty much saved my life. Especially the song Never Too Late. Back when I was cutting and I discovered the band, just the lyrics of Never Too Late and Adam Gontier's voice on the song, just saved me and I then went on the long journey of recovery, with the help of my brother, Alex and my mother, who at the time we'd only been living with her for less than two years. Alex was most helpful and understood more than our dear mother did. I thought about how I do like Chase, and how I saw the razor on his bathroom counter. If he was cutting, why was he doing it? It couldn't be because he was abused, I knew it couldn't, as I was abused myself, and though I recovered, I still know the signs and the feel of it. I've noticed him being bullied, so maybe that's part of it. I know how it feels, being alone even if people are there, to want to die but afraid of actual death, getting the point where you don't care about anything anymore, when and how you start cutting. I hope to God he hasn't had to go through that, and if he has, I would like to talk to him more and get him help. That's what friends are for, but I like him more than a friend.

Why does life have to be so hard? Is death really the answer? Those are thoughts that have plagued all of us at least once, if we were normal enough. Or abnormal enough. I've found other ways to deal with the pain, like listening to music, but I still have those thoughts in my head sometimes. But now that I have Chase in addition to my brother, everything seems better and I have actual hope. Chase is amazing, and I just, I just love him all so much. i don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him. Or Alex for that matter. It felt like my soul was connected with Chase's, even more so and a different connection then I had with Alex. And Chase, he was just amazing. We liked most of the same things, like the school part of school, not the people part, and he was amazingly smart. And being a Science geek, I like that he's bionic. It's different and I actually want to talk to Dr. Davenport about genetics and the bionics. That would just be amazing, as I've always liked his work in the scientific field and if I had gotten to go back and time and choose who my dad was, it would be Dr. Davenport. Then I wouldn't have been abused but I wouldn't be able to date Chase or be with him other than a friend at all.

I just laid back on the bed, listening to the music and wondering if Chase was ok or not. I didn't like being apart from him. I sighed, in just a short time, he had become my everything, my heart and soul. Was this what real love felt like?

Chase's .P.O.V.

I sighed as Mr. Davenport called Adam, Bree and I down to the lab. We went down the elevator and I pulled my sleeves down further. I didn't want any of them to know what I'd done, though doing it felt good, a release from the pain. Bree turned to me as the elevator stopped. "Hey Chase, are you alright? You've been kind of out of it lately." Bree asked. I smiled lightly. "Yeah Bree, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." I told her. "You're welcome. Just checking in on my little brother." Bree explained. I rolled my eyes slightly. "Well I'm not little." I told her. "To me you are." Adam chipped in. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "Yes Adam, we know you're tall." I said just as the elevator doors had opened. Mr. Davenport was sitting at his desk. "Oh, hey guys." He said as he looked up. "Why did you need us down in the lab for?" I asked Mr. Davenport. "I just want you guys to train. Also, Chase, I've noticed you've been distracted and been spending a lot of time with Emily lately." Davenport said. I blushed and looked down. I really did like Emily, more than anything else. "Is there anything you need to tell me?" Mr. Davenport asked as I looked back up.

I shook my head. "Nope." I told him. "Alright, well if any of you guys want to talk about anything, I'll be here. Just holler if you need me." Mr. Davenport told us. Bree and Adam nodded. "Ok Mr. Davenport." Bree said. I nodded. "Ok." I told him. "Alright well just put your Mission suits on and the simulator is over there." Mr. Davenport finished awkwardly. All three of us went to the closet thing where the Mission Suits were stored. I grabbed mine before going to another kinda locker room closet and Changing into my mission suit. I walked back into the Lab and I walked over to Mr. Davenport. "Is there anything other way to train besides the Simulator?" I asked him. "Actually, yes, there is. You can come back with me and I'll show you. I haven't shown you guys there haven't been any huge missions lately and nobody asked." Davenport said. "Thank you. Am I allowed to train alone?" I asked him. "Yeah, you need some time to yourself don't you?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Yeah, as much as I love Adam and Bree, I do need time to myself." I told him. "Ok." He said.

Mr. Davenport led me into a room with a lot of gadgets. In one of the corners of the room, my name was on a sign over head and there was a bunch of advanced looking Machines and gadgets. "Woah. Mr. Davenport. You created that for me?" I asked. He smiled. "Yes Chase, of course. You and Adam are like sons to me. You more so since you're not an idiot and we can actually have intelligent conversation." He said as I laughed. "Yeah." I said. "And Bree just likes to talk about hair, makeup and boys. Boring." Mr. Davenport said. "It is, but she is kinda my sister." I told him. "Actually, you, Adam and Bree aren't actually related. I used to DNA from six different people when I created the three of you. Adam first, then Bree, and then you. And I gave you your bionic abilities. That took a lot or research and a certain chemical that I kinda invented." Mr. Davenport explained. So I really have no actual family. Alone in the world except for Emily. I looked at Mr. Davenport. "Chemical X?" I joked. He just laughed. "No." He said. "Are there more of us? More bionics?" I asked. "No, I'm pretty sure they're aren't. I'm sorry about that. I'll just leave you alone now." Mr. Davenport said as he left the room, going back to Adam and Bree.

I looked around before starting to train. I trained for hours, using my anger and sadness as crucial fuel to keep training. After however long, Mr. Davenport came in and knocked on the door frame. "Have fun training?" He asked. I nodded. "Yep." I said. "Good. Well it's time for dinner. You can train more tomorrow." Mr. Davenport told me. "Ok. I'll clean up here and then go upstairs." I told him. "Ok. We'll be waiting for you." Mr. Davenport said before leaving the room. After reorganizing things down here, I walked back to the elevator and went upstairs. Once there, I sat at the table next to Bree. We ate dinner and talked some. Afterwards, I help Tasha with the dishes before going up to my bedroom.

I closed and locked my bedroom door before stripping down and turning on the water for the shower. I stepped in and let the water run down my broken body. Once I was done in the shower, I steeped out, wrapping a towel around my waist and just staring at the reflection in the mirror. I though that I had an idea of who I was, but maybe I didn't. I wrapped my hand around my razor, cutting into my wrists. I watched the blood run out until it stopped before cleaning and bandaging my cuts. Afterwards I walked out my bathroom and back into my bedroom. I slid on a pair of boxers and a long sleeve shirt before laying down in bed, trying to will sleep to come. Before I finally fell asleep, I realized one thing: I hardly know who I am anymore.

* * *

**So here's the 10th Chap finally. I hope you guys like it and please Read & Review. Also, I have a question for you guys. Would you rather have Emily find out about Chase in Chapter 11 or Chapter 12? I already started writing out that part, which will be in Emily's Point of View, so that's why I'm asking. I could go for either chapter, but am leaning towards Chapter 12 more.**

**Thank you and have a good day.**

**X, Breana.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ok so I'm just going to skip Thanksgiving since the filler Chapter with that part, in this particular case would be so boring, even with Mr. Davenport's family involved. Besides, we need to get to that part we've been waiting for, which would be Emily finding out about Chase, which will happen next Chapter. Yep, and I have part of that Chapter Pre-written, so yeah. And enough of my rambling, on to the Chapter.**

* * *

Emily's .P.O.V.

I woke up and stretched, taking my headphones out of my ears before checking the time. It was now 7:28 am on Monday, November 30th. Yesterday was Thanksgiving, so I didn't get to see Chase and I got home for Indiana late last night. It was lovely seeing my mother's family, but I missed Chase like mad and couldn't wait to be back in Mission Creek. Now I'm back where I need to be. I set my iPod down on my bed after shutting it off and going to take a shower. I locked the door before stripping down to my bra and panties. I slid them off before turning the water on. I mad sure it was nice and hot and then stepped in. The water felt good running down my shoulders and undoing the stress accumulated over the weekend.

I let my mind wonder and couldn't help but think about Chase. I thought about us getting into a relationship, and then mind came to a mental picture of us getting it on. Stripping him down until he was just in his boxers and then taking them off too before he slowly pushes himself into me. I shook my head, trying to refocus. My thoughts were getting a bit out of hand. We're not even dating yet, and I don't even know if he likes like that. But I hope he does, otherwise I don't know what I'd do. He was just perfect. But I'd seen the razor, and I can feel he's hiding something. He might be cutting like I had and if he is, he needs help. And I want to be the one to help him, since I would understand more than anyone else here that could help him. I'd been through it before, and most of the people that always try to help, never understand anything about it and just make it worse. That's what happened to me until Alex stepped up. We had gotten into a fight and mad at each other for the first time in years and afterwards we just talked and I made him understand.

A lot has happened since then. We moved around a bit until we mover to Mission Creek, and now that we're here we're finally in a place that we've settled in. It's just us, and mine and Alex's father is no where near here to bother us or do anything else to us. Which is an unspoken grace. And I finally have a place where I belong. I sighed. Chase was Chase and I loved him. Bionics and all. And whatever else came with being with him. He was special, I could tell. I stepped out of the shower, going to my dresser and closest to get clothes. I slid on a pair of blue lace panties and the matching bra before looking in my walk in closest for something to wear. I put on a Seether t-shirt and a pair of light wash skinny jeans with a denim vest. I smiled as I heard my phone beep which signaled a text. It was either Chase or Bree. **Hey Em, can you come over? -Chase **The text read. _Sure, I'll be right over. -Emily _I texted back. I loved that he had called me Em, short form of my name, Emily. It was really cute and I tried not to make it look like I liked him.

Urgh.. this is so difficult, not knowing if Chase likes me back. And Adam and Leo interrupted us before when I was going to tell him I like him. Oh well, too late now. I threw on my purple converse before going to the door. "Bye mom, Alex, going to Chase's house!" I shouted. "Have fun!" Mom shouted back. "Behave with Chase!" Alex said. "Oh My Lord, Alex, it's not like were going to do THAT yet, we're not even dating yet." I said, sighing at the end as I left the house. When I got to the Davenport's, I knocked on the door and Bree opened it. "Hey Emily. You're here fort Chase aren't you?" She asked. "Yeah. Chase texted me." I explained. "I figured he's upstairs in his room." Bree told me. "Ok." I said, walking up the stairs. I found Chase's room and knocked on the door frame. Chase was sitting on his bed and he looked up, startled. "Oh, Em it's just you." Chase said. I blushed. "Yeah, just me." I told him, sitting on the bed with him. He smiled lightly. "So, how have you been?" I asked. "I've been alright. How about you?" Chase asked. "I've been ok. Adjusting." I told him.

Chase placed his arm around me and we talked for longer. "Hey, Emily, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Chase said. I nodded, looking around the room. "Ok." I said.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Yeah, I know short chapter. But Chap 12 continues off of this and with Emily and Chase and things. The beginning of the next Chapter is sorta Pre-Written as well. So I hope you like the Chapter and have a good day.**

**X, Breana**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12 in all it's glory. No rambling, since I want to get to the chapter. Have a good day.**

* * *

Emily's .P.O.V.

Chase came back from the bathroom. Before he sat back down, I saw scars on his wrist. I almost couldn't believe it. "Chase, do you cut?" I asked softly. Chase blushed and quickly rolled his sleeves down. "Look, I'm sorry if I come off as too forward or anything, it's just that I used to cut, and really, it's not good for the mind or body." I began. Chase was quiet, listening intently. "Chase, after my mom abandoned my brother and I, my dad started abusing me. It was the worst thing you could experience It felt absolutely horrible." Chase's eyes were wide with surprise and worry. "It went on until about three years ago, after our mom decided to come back, and that she made a mistake leaving us with that heartless monster. Now, Alex and I live with her and I know what it feels like to have a real family. But Alex is going off to college soon. Chase, this may be the wrong time to tell you, but I really like you. And I want to help you." I finished. Chase smiled. "I like you too." He told me. I gripped his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back.

Our eyes met, and I saw even more just how pretty his were. Hazel and filled with many emotions now. Chase put his right hand on my arm and his lips found mine. He kissed me. I kissed back, softly and gently as to not break him. After a minute, Chase pulled away. "Emily.." He trailed off. "Chase." I began. "I love you." Chase whispered. I smiled. "I love you too." I told him. He smiled and kissed me again. I kissed back like before, a little deeper this time. He kissed back with just as much force and he bit my lip, asking for entrance. I let him in and he slid his tongue into my mouth. He tasted sweet, like a Granny Smith apple or Cranberry Red Bull. I smiled into the kiss and I placed my hand under his shirt. I could feel him moan at my touch. It was such a turn on and an alluring sound. We pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes, needing air. "Chase.." I began again, my voice light and breathy.

"Hey kids, lunch is ready!" We heard Tasha shout from the kitchen. I smiled at Chase. "Well we better go downstairs then." I told him. He nodded. "Hey Em, how would you like to go out on a date with me Friday? A proper one." Chase asked me. "I would love too." I told him as I felt my face heat up more and my heart speed up. We walked downstairs and he had his hand in mine. It was sweet and electricity sparked through me. "What's up with you kids?" Davenport asked. "Oh, nothing." I said. Bree, Adam and Leo shot us skeptical looks. Bree smiled though

"Hey Emily. Bree told me you were here. I made paninis for lunch." Tasha said. "Hi Tasha. Sounds good." I told her as Chase and I took our places at the table. We finished lunch after talking a bit, not much and then Chase and I went back to his bedroom. "So what do you want to do now?" Chase asked as I sat on his bed. "I just want to spend time with you. I missed you over the weekend while I was with family in Indiana." I told him. He smiled. "You missed me?" He asked me. I smiled. "Of course I missed you. I love you. And nothing better than being with you right now." I told her. Chase smiled. "I love you too. Want me to put some Avenged Sevenfold on and we could rock and and fall back asleep for a bit?" Chase asked. I smiled more. "I would love that." I told Chase. He smiled before going to his stereo and putting a cd in it before turning it on. 'Nightmare' came though the speakers and Chase laid next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I sighed. "I love you." I told him. "I love you too." He said, stroking my stomach.

Chase's .P.O.V.

I laid next to Emily on my bed, wrapping my arms around her. She was so beautiful. I heard her sigh. It was quiet and angelic. "I love you." She told me. I was finally complete. Emily was all I needed now. "I love you too." I told her. I stroked her stomach with my hand and she smiled. Someday, I wanted it to be my kids she was pregnant with and then we could be a family. I would never do anything like what her dad did to her, that was horrible. "Hey, Chase?" Emily asked. "Yeah?" I questioned. "I want to ask, do you want kids when we're older?" Emily asked me. I smiled. "I would love that. You're so beautiful." I told her. "And you're so cute and hot and amazing." Emily told me. "You want kids?" I questioned her. She nodded. "I do, very much. I don't want to be like my mom. I want to have an actual family Not a broken one which is what happened with us in the beginning." Emily explained. I ran my fingers through her hair. "I know, and I'm sorry about that. I would never do anything to hurt you." I whispered. "Thank you. I would never hurt you either." Emily told me. I smiled as Emily laid on my chest and we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So here's the chapter finished and I hope you guys like it. Have a good day and isn't Chase sweet and Emily and Chase cute together? Love all of you Readers/Fallen Angels.**

**Xoxo, Breana**

**Oh, and the Cranberry Red Bull is Red Bull Red Edition, which tastes amazing. I love Red Bull and it's 10:31 pm and I'm still riding out a Caffeine High from my Red Bull this afternoon. Red Bull is awesome. I love it and I can see Emily drinking Red Bull too.**


	14. Chapter 13

**So here's chapter 13. Chapter 13 yeah. So I'm just going to go onto the story, I don't feel like rambling today at all. I've just.. yeah. So here's the chapter. **

* * *

_~How do I live without the ones I love? Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned. Place and time always on my mind. I have so much to say but you're so far away. - Avenged Sevenfold- So Far Away~_

* * *

Chase's .P.O.V.

As I woke and stretched, careful not to wake Emily. I looked down at her sleeping form. She was curled around a pillow, and drooling in her sleep again. She looked alright but I saw her start shivering. After I did what I needed to do in the bathroom and stuff, I laid back down next to Emily and I wrapped my arms around her. "Chase..." I heard her mutter in her sleep. I bit my lip and covered us up. I started to get worried as she tossed and turned. It seemed as if she was having a nightmare, something that had happened to me a lot lately. I kissed her forehead and ran my hands through her hair, hoping to somehow calm her down, as I didn't really know how to. Emily stirred and rolled over again, leaning into my chest. I smiled lightly at her. "Chase! Chase help me!" Emily yelled in her sleep. I flinched and rubbed my ear, her scream being very loud for my Super Hearing with how close she was. I held her tighter in my arms and her eyes opened. I saw a look of relief and fright. "Chase! I'm glad it's just you. I had the worst dream ever." Emily explained. I frowned. I knew she was having a nightmare. I then hugged Emily as I sat up with her. "Are you ok? What happened?" I asked. Emily whimpered and shook her head. "My dad.. he, he came back. But he was worse than before and he was after you and I." Her voice was soft, and almost raspy. I could tell she was still scared out of her mind. I hugged Emily again. I was getting angry at her father. Hell, I don't even know him, but he did things to Emily he never should have. "Hey, you have me. I won't let anything hurt you. Cross my heart and hope to die." I promised her. Emily smiled lightly, burying her head in my chest. "Cross your heart and hope to die?" Emily questioned. I nodded. "Of course. I would do anything to protect you." I held for for a few minutes until I heard something vibrate before seeing Emily look at her cell phone. "Shit!" She swore. "Shit what?" I asked. "I need to get home. Alex and my ma are looking for me." She explained.

"Dammit! I wanted to spend more time with you." I said. "But you can't. I don't live here Chase-y." Emily said teasingly. "Well I would like to change that." I told her. She giggled. It sounded as if a million angels were laughing. "I know, me too. But I have to leave." Emily said. "I'll walk you out then." i told her. "Ok." She said as we walked downstairs. "One thing before you go, what's your full name?" I asked. "Emily Marie Simpson." Emily answered. That should be enough to find what I need. "My middle name is Michael." I explained. Emily nodded. "Nice. I've always liked the name Michael." She said. I smiled. As we reached the front door, I kissed her cheek before she left. "Bye Chase." Emily told me. "By Emily." I said. The door closed loudly as I walked back up to my bedroom. I immediately closed my door and went to my laptop. I pulled up the enhanced search Davenport created and typed in Emily's name. I scanned the results. One of them was an article on the trail of Matthew Simpson. I clicked on it and read it. This guy was arrested for abusing his kids but pleaded not guilty falsely and they just let him go. Who runs the dam court system anyway? As I read it over, I could tell it was Emily's dad. I growled in anger. He deserved to rot in jail and never come out, not to be loose and able to come back anytime if he was smart enough.

As I thought about what to do now, I heard Bree and Leo arguing in the next room. I put in headphones to block out the sound and continued my 'research'. I could just say it was a criminal project for school if Davenport found out and asked. You know, I could track this guy down somehow. I am a bionic, and of course, trained extensively in Martial Arts for no bionic combat. Of course, I've never had to use it yet really, but I could still beat this fucker. He deserves to pay for he did to Emily. Emily. Pretty, Kind, loving beautiful Emily. She dominated my thoughts. This was going to be for her. Of course, Adam might not want to help. Oh well, this was a job for me and me alone. I turned to the other side of the room and smirked. I could build a few weapons if I needed too. But, that was for another day. I looked up more information and found that he, I couldn't even bear to think his name, was living just over in Arizona. Perfect. Not that far away, just an hour or so by plane. I yawned and I figured that this could wait until morning to finish. Oh right, stupid school. I would skip tomorrow, except for Emily.

I took off my shirt and put on sweatpants before going to my bed after shutting off, well just closing my laptop. Sleep came easy, as it's been a long day.

* * *

**Okays, here's the 13th Chapter and I just realized now it's the 13th FUCKING Chapter! 13 being one of my favorite numbers, and Taylor Swift's lucky number. But anyways, this is a different sort of chapter, you'll find out why exactly with the plot later. Anyways, I hope all of you like the chapter and I love all of you Fallen Angels.**

**X, Breana.**

**Oh, I don't really mean for Chase to be OoC (Out of Character) if he is, it's just Spike coming because of Chase with Emily and crap.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okays, here's Chapter 14. Builds somewhat on Chapter 13, but of course, there's an element of Chapter 12. And this Chapter is going to be a little bit Chase/Emily relationship-y.**

**I was listening to Pandora writing this, so this might reflect that somewhat.**

* * *

_~What I'd give, what I'd do, knowing I'm not there for you. Makes it so hard to leave. What I'd give, what I'd do, anything to get me home to you. This time I'll stay. And you wait for me ever so patiently. - Theory of A Deadman- Wait For Me~_

* * *

Emily's .P.O.V.

It was now Friday, the 5th of December. The week had passed by fairly quickly, with studying for winter Mid Terms, which were in about a week and a half because of the Christmas/Winter break to be had soon. We had went back to school Tuesday, so it was only a four day school week. And I was glad for that. Tonight Chase was going to take me on that date he asked me out for on Monday. I looked the my closest hoping to find something to wear. I already knew how I was going to do my hair, and the little makeup I would wear. "God dammit!" I shouted absently mindedly. I couldn't really find anything to wear. Usually I don't care, much what I wear but today Chase was taking me out. He didn't tell me where, he wanted to be a surprise. "What?! Where's the fire?" Alex shouted frantically as he ran to my room. "Alex! There's no fire, I can't find anything to wear!" I exclaimed. He looked over me and blushed since I was just wearing my robe right now. "Oh, well what do you need anything to wear for. Put some clothes on please though." Alex bit his lip. "You know Chase is taking me on a date tonight right?" I asked. "Oh, I sort of forgot." He explained. "You don't have a crush on that stupid bimbo Danielle do you?" I asked. "What? Psh, no, I don't." I could tell Alex was lying. I walked over and hit him. "You idiot, there's more intelligence in a bale of hay then her oh so 'pretty' little blonde pea sized brain!" I yelled at him. "Ok then. Bree is pretty too." Alex said. "Eww, she's almost like my sister." I said, accenting the 'eww'. "Ok, ok, but you have me." Alex told me. I smiled lightly. "That's kinda the point, we don't have an actual sister. Now help me find something to wear!" I yelled, starting to pace. Mom had to go on a business something or other. Which left me with only Alex to help me get ready. Bree said she had to make sure Chase didn't look like a fashion disaster, which was pretty annoying, but funny. Chase could pick out his own clothes, and he always looked good.

"How about this?" Alex asked, holding up a light purple dress and snapping me out of my thoughts. "It's perfect!" I exclaimed, gingerly taking the dress out of his hands. "Your Welcome baby sister." Alex said. "I blushed. "Thank you." I hugged Alex before rushing to my bathroom to change. I took my rode off before sliding the dress on. I couldn't zipper it all the way by myself though, so I walked back to Alex, who was still in my room. "Can you please zip the dress?" I asked. "Sure." Alex laughed awkwardly before moving my hair out of the way and zipping the dress. "Thank you. Now I just need to fix my hair and makeup." I explained. "You don't need makeup, and your hair is good as it is." Alex said. "Yeah, well, society begs to differ." I said before I sat down at my vanity. I curled my hair before doing my makeup. I just put a little bit on, eyeshadow and some liner. Nothing else needed really. Alex was already gone from my room once I finished. I looked at myself in the mirror I looked pretty good, the dress having stopped just above my knees. I heard the doorbell ring and I knew it was Chase. "I'll get it!" I shouted running out of my bedroom, after grabbing my purse and sliding on shoes of course. "No, I'll get it!" Alex shouted.

Chase's .P.O.V.

After Bree reluctantly stopped trying to dress me up in what she thought was 'appropriate' for tonight and fiddling with what I was wearing, I was about to walk out the door when Bree stopped me. "You should spike up your hair with gel and make sure you get Emily flowers, what kind does she like? EE! I love this, it's like a real life romance movie!" Bree exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, from her obsession with Teen Fiance to her Romance movie fetish, it was annoying. She was a Super Teenage girl, like every cliche' thing about girls combined. Though she was still my sister, I'll give her that. I paused. "You're right about spiking up my hair. And Emily said that she loves Roses and Tulips." I explained. _'No Comment on the last part.'_ I thought. "I'll Spike your hair." Bree said. I nodded. "Ok." I agreed, and with that she dragged me up to her bathroom again. Bree got out some hair gel, squeezing some into her hand. I laughed as she cringed as the cold feel of it. "Eww, it's almost like slime. Sticky icky slime." Bree said as she brought her fingers to my hair. "Okay.." She said as used a comb to spike it the rest of the way. "Perfect! Now I need to wash this icky stuff off my hands. Get out of my bathroom and go have fun on your date!" Bree shouted. I flinched before responding. "I'll have fun. And yeah I'll be out of your girly bathroom." I told Bree. She nudged me in the ribs with her elbow and I backed away before going back to the living room.

As I walked towards Emily's I noticed a Flower shop on the path. "Perfect." I said to myself as I walked in. Once I got the Roses, Red ones, I walked back out and to Emily's house. Once there, I took a deep breath as I rang the doorbell. I used my super hearing and I heard some shouting before I heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door opened and I saw Alex. "Hello Chase." He said and I straightened my shirt. I smiled lightly. "Hi Alex." I told him. "Here for Emily? She's upstairs." He said as I stepped inside the doorway. I nodded. "Ok." I squeaked. Alex looked straight at me as he looked me over. "Let me tell you one thing, I do like you, but if you ever, ever hurt hurt Emily, you're dead. I'll be sure of that." I stepped back slightly. "Alex, sir. You can be assured that I would never, ever hurt Emily is a million, make that a billion years. We'll all be dead naturally by then, but still. I know what happened since she told me, and I don't like that at all. It sickens me to think that anyone would hurt someone like her." I explained. Alex nodded and shook my hand. "I don't like it either. I'm supposed to protect her as well. She's my baby sister." Alex said sadly. "Yeah. I'm the youngest of Adam, Bree and I though." I told him. Alex nodded. "You're a good man. Chase Davenport." Alex said that and then I went upstairs to Emily once it got awkward.

"Hi Chase!" Emily exclaimed happily once she saw me. "Hey Emily. I brought you some roses. Your favorite." I told her. She smiled. "Thank you Chase. Alex didn't give much of a hard time did he?" Emily asked as turned and put the roses in a vase. "Nope." I shook my head, covering up as she turned back to me. He just wanted to protect her after everything that happened. Emily smiled again. "Great." She said as she wiped her hands on a dish towel before hugging me. I hugged her back happily. "So, where are we going?" Emily asked after she pulled away. "It's a surprise." I smirked. Emily laughed lightly. "Ok. Just let me grab my purse and we could go." She told me before going back to her room and coming back with her purse and wearing a bracelet. From what I could see it looked like it could be made of diamonds. "Make sure to have her back by at least eleven. Mom's away so I don't really mind." Alex told me and I nodded. "I will." I said. I grabbed Emily's hand and led her out to Davenport's car which he let me borrow since I was going out with Emily and I'd be responsible enough to drive it without getting into an accident, especially with my Super Smarts. "Nice car. Impala right?" Emily commented. I nodded. "Yep. Davenport let me borrow it." I explained as I got in the driver's seat. "Cool." Emily remarked as she sat next to me in the passenger seat. We drove until I reached the spot where I wanted to take her and I parked. I had driven her to the beach that I had walked past all those times going to and from school, which I thought Emily would like. It was just time enough that the sun was almost going to set.

I looked over at Emily. "This is perfect." Emily said. I smiled. "It is. We live near a beach so why not?" I asked. "I've actually never really been to the beach before. One by the ocean anyway. But there was lake near where I used to live." Emily told me. "That's great then." I told her and hugged her. She hugged me back and I smiled. "Come on!" Emily shouted quietly once we pulled away, leading me over to the coastline. I followed her and I ran as she kicked off her shoes and ran to where the water met the sand. I smiled as she sat in the sand and started building a sandcastle. I sat next to her and she looked over and blushed. "Sorry, it's just that I didn't really have that much of a childhood when your think about it. With dad and everything." Emily explained, looking down sadly. I could tell she was almost going to cry. It was hell for her. I know that and she didn't even tell me all the details. I placed my hand under her chin and tilted her head up, being careful with my bionics as not to hurt her. "Hey, I didn't have a childhood either really. Unless you think being basically locked in a lab and being read 'How Batteries Are Made' when you're six years old is fun. And Davenport didn't even really celebrate our birthdays." I told her. Emily laughed a little. "That sounds better, but it might be worse." She told me, giggling. This just added to the fact that she was perfect.

"So, want to build a Sandcastle with me I guess?" Emily asked. I laugh lightly, pretty much giggling. Which was a little embarrassing since I am a boy, but I have an older sister, so I guess that's ok then. "Sure." I told her. We built a sandcastle together what she asked and I used my super Smarts to make it fun and more challenging for her. "Chase, don't use your bionics, that's cheating." Emily pouted jokingly before getting into a fit of laughter. "Oh My God." She breathed out as she laughed. "Breathe, breathe, breathe. You need to breathe." I told her, starting to laugh at her. Emily laughed a little bit more as she calmed down and started breathing heavily to catch her breath. "Oh My gosh. That was funny." Emily remarked. "It was." I told her and hugged her. Being with her was perfect. If being with her was this perfect now, I couldn't wait to be older and be with her forever. Or as the vows would say, until death do us part. But, I've heard people say that there is life after death. Though I don't believe it to be true much, Super Smarts and all.

I looked up as Emily laid her head on my shoulder and the sun was setting. "Hey look." I said, poking Emily. She looked up. "It's getting dark. And the sunset is really pretty." Emily told me. "Not as pretty as you." I said. Emily smiled. "You're cheesy." She told me. "Yeah." I laughed awkwardly and put my hand on the back of my neck sheepishly. Emily rested her hand in my lap and I could see the scars on her wrists clearly. I frowned and I gently grasped her wrist in my hand.

I looked at Emily. She looked back at me. Her green eyes had a bit of blank look in them. I sighed. "Why did you do this to yourself? Why did you cut?" I asked Emily. I knew I shouldn't be asking her that, not with what was happening with me. But, I kinda wanted to know. I don't know exactly why. I just did. Emily sighed and held me close her as much as she could. "I.. I... Well, you know how I told you with my dad? She asked. I nodded and shivered, shutting at the thoughts of what he could've done to her. "Yeah." I said softly. Emily leaned into me more, her arms tightly around my chest. "I just couldn't handle it anymore, and at the time I was also being bullied. They, mostly the girls were calling me a bitch and a whore, plus more that I don't even want to say. A one point, there was even a rumor that I was sleeping with my brother. My own brother, which that would just be disgusting since that would be incest and I would never like Alex that way." Emily told me and she breathed harshly. My heart was breaking and I was even angrier as a whole. Who could possibly do that to Emily. She didn't deserve that. I began to rub Emily's back comfortingly and I felt her started to cry softly. I frowned and held her tightly.

"Chase.." Emily whimpered and looked up at me. "Emily." I whispered. "It's ok, you're safe with me." I told her soothingly. Emily sniffled and nodded, wiping her eyes. She nodded. "I know. And thank you." Emily told me. Her makeup must have been waterproof, because it still looked like it did when we got here, "Anything for you." I said, kissing away some of the tears that had slipped out again. Emily smiled and looked up with me as she pulled away from me just a little bit. I didn't need her to say anything, I just need her. She kissed me and I knew this was it. I felt electricity spark through me, almost like when Davenport accidentally electrocuted me when he thought Adam, Bree and I were the robots when he tried to send us away. But as Emily kissed me, fireworks went off and I knew this was my place in this world.

* * *

**Okay! Here's Chapter 14 now finished (finally!) . but I like this Chapter. And as I'm finishing the Chapter I've just been listening to Black Veil Brides. Awesomeness and shit. But yeah. This is one of the chapters I particularly like and I love how Chase and Emily are together. So yeah. I hope this Chapter is good and have a Good Night/Day.**

**I Am Bulletproof- Black Veil Brides. Definitely of of my favorites.**

**Xoxo, Breana**


	16. Chapter 15

**So here's Chapter 15. It goes from the end of Chapter 14, using the last paragraph of that chapter as a base to help me start it. So yeah. Anyways, here's the chapter.**

* * *

_~Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._ _I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._ _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._ _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes". __Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._ _This love is difficult but it's real._ _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._ _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes". -Taylor Swift- Love Story~_

* * *

Chase's .P.O.V.

"Chase.." Emily whimpered and looked up at me. "Emily." I whispered. "It's ok, you're safe with me." I told her soothingly. Emily sniffled and nodded, wiping her eyes. She nodded. "I know. And thank you." Emily told me. Her makeup must have been waterproof, because it still looked like it did when we got here, "Anything for you." I said, kissing away some of the tears that had slipped out again. Emily smiled and looked up with me as she pulled away from me just a little bit. I didn't need her to say anything, I just need her. She kissed me and I knew this was it. I felt electricity spark through me, almost like when Davenport accidentally electrocuted me when he thought Adam, Bree and I were the robots when he tried to send us away. But as Emily kissed me, fireworks went off and I knew this was my place in this world.

I sighed as Emily pulled away from the kiss. She smiled as she looked up at me. "I love you Chase-y." Emily told me and I smiled. I didn't really like that nickname for me, but when Emily said it, it sounded like the best thing in the world. I smiled more and pulled Emily closer to me, if that was possible. "I love you too Emily." I said and kissed her again. I was in complete heaven as she pushed me onto my back into the sand, starting to kiss me roughly. "Emily!" I moaned as we pulled away for air. I saw her smirk and sit on top of me, giggling."Oh Emily, what am I going to do with you?" I asked as I sat up again and Emily wrapped her legs around my waist. She looked even more beautiful in the fading sunlight and I smiled as she laid her head on my chest. It was like a dream come true, finally having the Princess to my Prince Charming.

I looked at my watch and then looked at Emily. "Em, it's getting a little later. When do you want me to take you back home?" I asked her. "I don't really want to go home. I want to stay with you." She answered. I smiled lightly. "I want to stay with you too, but your brother will be pissed if I don't get you home tonight." I told her. Emily nodded. "Yeah, and Davenport would probably be mad as well and I don't want to get you in trouble." She told me. "And a pissed off Alex isn't a good thing." t, Emily added. I nodded. "Doesn't sound like it is, and Davenport mad isn't a good thing either." I agreed. "Right of course it's not. I guess I do have to go home and away from you. Which kinda sucks." Emily told me. I nodded. "It kinda does. But we could come back here tomorrow or find something else to do. Video game war?" I asked. "You're on. Call of Duty or Black ops?" Emily asked. I smirked. "We can switch between them. How did you know?" I asked. "Alex. So of course I play video games. he was the one who got me into them in the first place." Emily answered. I nodded. "Well then, the winner has to kiss the loser." I told her. She paused. "Actually, that and loser takes winner out to dinner. Can you manage that?" Emily asked. "Of course My lady." I answered. Emily smirked lightly and I could tell she thought she was going to beat me.

"Well, let's just stay here for a little bit more and then go home." I said and Emily leaned into me. I laid down in the sand with her on my chest and I sighed. She was so close I could hear her breathe and hear her heartbeat. It was kinda.. sensual. As the day faded to night, I looked up at the stars. "Hey look, there's Orion's belt." Emily commented, pointing up at the sky. "And Ursa Major." I observed. "And Centaurus." Emily pointed out. I look at her confused, I wasn't exactly sure what she meant. She blushed before explaining. "Oh, Greek Mythology. One of my favorite things. You see, the constellation represents Chiron who is frequently mentioned in Greek mythology. Chiron was one of the Centaurs, barbarous beasts which were said to be half-horse and half-human. But unlike the others, Chiron was extremely wise and tutored Hercules and Jason. Unfortunately, Hercules accidentally wounded Chiron. The immortal centaur, in great pain, pleaded with the gods to end his suffering. Zeus mercifully let him die and gave him a place among the stars." Emily finished.

I nodded happily. "Oh yeah. I got kinda distracted by you." I told her. Emily smiled and playfully pushed me, blushing as she sat up. "Well, consider yourself enlightened." Emily giggled. I sat up as well and wrapped my arms around her as she shivered lightly. I leaned into her, kissing her neck softly. Emily gasped and I kissed down her neck, stopping at her collarbone, where I nipped her just the slightest bit. I then nipped her again, but harder as she moaned. "Chase," She whispered. "We can't really do this here, plus it isn't time yet." She told me. I nodded. "Understandable. But that doesn't mean I can't do this." I smirked, kissing her on lips. She kissed back, running her hand through my hair. I moaned softly as she bit my lip and took her other hand and began feeling up my chest. I let her slid my tongue in my mouth and I kissed her more.

We stayed like that forever until I heard her phone ring in the car. Super senses I suppose. Emily smiled and shivered again. "It's getting cold out here." I nodded. "It is." I agreed. "I think I'm ready to go home now." Emily suggested. "Ok." I told her. Emily put her shoes back on and we walked back to the car. I opened the passenger side door for her and she smiled. "Thanks Chase." Emily told me. "You're welcome Em." I said as I slid into the driver's seat. Emily blushed at y nickname for her and I knew she liked it. As I started the car, I fiddled with the radio until I found the station I wanted. The song 'Check Yes Juliet' by We The Kings came on and I smiled, turning to Emily briefly. "Check yes Juliet, are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk. I won't go until you come outside. Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo. I'll keep tossing rocks at your window. There's no turning back for us tonight." I found myself singing along to the song and Emily joined in.

"Here's how we do: Run, baby, run, don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart. Don't say we're not meant to be. Run, baby, run. Forever will be you and me." Once the song was over, and we pulled in the driveway of Emily's house, we found ourselves laughing. As I parked the car I smiled at Emily. "I love you." I told her and I knew I meant it. It might seem silly, seeing as I've known her for less than a full month, but love at first sight is real, I've found. Emily smiled back at me. "I love you too Chase." Emily said, kissing my cheek.

I smiled and walked Emily up to her door. "See you tomorrow." I told her before kissing her goodnight. Emily smiled, kissing back. "I love you." Emily told me as she pulled away briefly before kissing me again, hugging me as well. "I love you too." I told her as she unlocked the door. She smiled. "See you tomorrow for sure." Emily said as she went inside. I walked back to the car and drove back to the house, with a smile on my face pretty much permanently.

* * *

**Ok, here's the 15th chapter done. At 4:03 am no less. Oh well. But anyways, I hope you like this chapter. And I love writing in Chase's .P.O.V.**

**Have a good morning, and ta da! The 15th chapter!**

**Xo, Breana**


End file.
